Deleted Archive: The Haunted House
by The Grey Coincidence
Summary: The story of the Dasui's and their fall from grace after their father is brutally executed in public. Along the way other stories that will make you sleep with the light on. Dare you to tread further than the first chapter (not scary).?
1. Pinqu Boredom

**A/N:OK this is a short little fic I came up with in the spirit of halloween, It's also why I haven't updated my other stories for a couple of years. Anyways I hope you enjoy my first scary fic.:D**

 **Po had never been more b ored in his entire lifetime. Granted that had only been twelve years, but still** He was in Pinqu with his best friend Heng, and Mr. Zhang (Heng's father, a retired wrestler) had come to Pinqu to sell noodles at and participate in a wrestling match respectively. That left Po and Heng with absolutely nothing to do. The wresting match was dull, Heng's father was the only decent guy there. Mr. Ping refused point blank to let them help with selling the noodles, which came as quite a shock to Po whom had so kindly always let him help, he figured it was because Heng was there. The town itself was nice and peaceful, almost deserted, almost everyone it seemed had gone to watch the match. There were no interesting buildings. Po and Heng knew the village pretty much by heart. After all they had been strolling through it for quite a while.

That was why the jet black mansion next to the potter's came as a bit of a shock.

It was five stories high, counting the roof and the spires, of which they were two, one on each side, with a long spike on each one, the tip reaching far into the sky, almost touching the moon. The black curtains were drawn, no light came from it but the door wasn't locked, it was open slightly, like a trap waiting to be sprung, it had bizzare markings on it, like out of a fairy tale, Po recognized one for fire húo, one for bone gûtòu and one he didn't recognise. What did it mean ? He turned to face Heng and knew from his face what was going on in his mind.

"No, no no no no no no, just no"!

"Po, you and I have nothing to do"-

"So that does not mean we walk into a house that I didn't even see there before"!

"You didn't look properly then".

"I think I'd have noticed a frigging mansion"!

"Clearly you didn' t,", this earned him a glare from the Panda.

"And if someone's inside"?

"We go outside".

"Heng you don't know what's in their"!

"That's why I'm going inside".

Heng proceeded to walk to the door, opening it and jump in and out of the house. The pig was about to go further inside when Po once again shouted.

"No, Heng I'm putting my foot down".

"Fine Po, if you're going to be such a big baby, Spears, shields and swords, loser goes in, if it's a draw, we both go in, deal"?

Po thought over it. Either way someone went in, he was about to say no, when Heng interrupted.

"If you win though, you get to decide what we do".

"Fine".

"One, two three"!

Po's paw had became a flat surface, Heng's hoof had become a pointed stick, and by thes a shield beat a sword."Yes",cried Po, now let's get out of here before anything bad happens. They turned around and something bad did happen. The street had been deserted a few miliseconds ago, but now it was being converged on from both sides by people in black cloacks, covering their faces, only their golden eyes visible in their self-created darkness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh", they both screamed, and turned to their one and only salvation, the mansion on the road, feeling their feet pounding on the streets, adrenaline pumping. Heart beating. Blood flowing. Po thought he could hear the sound of a group of assassins following him, but he was pretty sure he imagined it. Heng got there first and mercifully let a panting Po run in past him, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Whatever we do we cannot lose this key", Heng began."And we have to move, if we don't then eventually they'll get in and we'll be sitting ducks. We just need to hide until my dad comes looking for us".

"OK".

"So let's go".

"He opened the door at the other end of the corridor, but Po stopped him."Wait, you don't know what's in their"!

"So"?, he sighed sounding more tired than annoyed.

"So it could be even worst than what's outside".

"What could possibly be worst than what's outside"?

"How aboout... the casket of living flame"?

"The what now"?

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _I know I've already put one fic on hiatus, but trust me after this I only have to write one one-shot before updating my other fics. That particular one-shot will center on Tai Lung._

 _Couple of notes. No I do not like horror stories. This story was based on me walking past a dark street when suddenly all the lights went back on._

 _Update soon._


	2. The Casket of Living Flame

**A/N: I should probably tel you that this is a story of stories. Each chapter will have around eight hundred words. Kind of short. And this story may be kind of confusing, especially in the first chapters. Enjoy.**

 _Jong Sung Jai Kai Chao, was arguably the greatest thief in the world, undoubtedly the greatest thief in China. His black coat had been burgled from the emperor's palace, the silk that made his shirt had been taken along with the lives of four tailors, his red pants had cost two million yuan, he had stolen the money from Hubei province. He had robbed banks, arranged murders, hired hitmen, lied, killed, backstabbed, severely mutialated and executed his three brothers. He had avoided custody from the Imperial Army at least five times. And yet his greatest achievement was this, a small black vase, with red flames painted throughout the vase, like charred ash on fire. For something that had proved so hard to get, it underperformed. It had taken him five years to locate the alledged location, weeks of planning, twelve of his men, at least fify other casualties. And yet. It was unimpressive, but he knew it could cause devastation, it was probably the best weapon available to him. China's political refirm was now several steps entire Imperial Army were nullified, and his men weren't exactly picked from the streets, he had serial killers, murders, muggers, rapists, burglars, madmen, assassins all willing to give their lives for his cause. China was practically his already. Emperor Gaoming would be the first to to and soon all of his dear advisors would be out of the way as well. All because of this little vase. The Casket of Living Flame._

 _Every second Jong stared at the casket he was gripped more and more by a strange curiousity. How could something this simple, this plain cause so much havoc ? He had heard the rumours about them, and at that time had believed them, but now sitting by himself with the vase of chaos, he was unsure of what it could do. Maybe if he opened it. He moved over a hoof and lifted the lid._

 _They say curiousity killed the cat, it certainly proved true for Jong._

 _The flames that spewed out at first were bright green and hypnotizing, freezing Jong in place. He froze for one second, that was enough. The whole vase errupted with flames of every shade of the rainbow, flowingbthrough themroom like hell's messengers. Jong ran for the door and placed his hoof on the door handle. He cried out in pain, as it was already too hot too touch. He cried out again as a flicker of red fire licked his back sending his coat and shirt ablaze. He tried to roll out the fire, but that backfired on him as it only spread the fire. The whole room was alight. Jong was experiencing more pain than ever in his life, as if he had already been consumed by the fire of hell. In his opinion there was no pain worse than this. He heard a creak, and the last thing he ever saw was a chandelier falling towards him._

 _Several hours later one of the servants (this one kidnapped and forced to work for Jong) had come to feed hishis dinner, noodle soup served with a side of bean buns. When the mongoose walked in, the room was empty, the black vase with red flames sat on the small(for Jong anyway) table. But their was no sign of a small flicker of flame coming from the vase._

"That is the most rubbish I have ever heard coming from one mouth",commented Heng as Po concluded the story.

"It's not rubbish, this actually happened. The mongoose then robbed all of Jong's wealth and made a run for it. The feared Nian got to him, though, sending his brother in a murderous rage".

"Who fed you this trash"?

"My dad, and it's not trash"!

"Just like you're not adopted. Well, I don't care. I am getting out of here before I get killed, you can do whatever you like". Heng pushed open the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

* * *

Kunxiao was a short, plump and square peice of red, a spiky piece attached to a serpentlike tail. Two small triangles attached to his head, those also red. He had short hands, shorter legs and eyes as black as ebony wood. The only thing he wore was a golden pitchfork in one hand, yet he gave nothing away. His two lopsided eyes giving him an everlasting look of had lived in this house for at least a millenia. And he had seen everyone to pass through those doors. Normally he let them pass, but something this panda had said had made him realise thqt he wasn't going to live forever, one day he would fade away like all the other ghosts. And that gave him the urge to tell the story of this house. And that house had a long history.

That was why the two children screamed when they entered the room.

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _Jong Song Jai Kai Chow is a character from the most frightening thing my eyes ever saw. The Nickelodeon TV show of KFP. To show my dielike of the show and it's waste of good characters and character designs. Therefore I use the shows characters as OOCs, Out Of Characters. Today we had Jong soon we will have me this is how I role._

 _Kunxiao means confused and he is based on a funny picture of the devil. He is arguably the hardest character I have ever described._

 _Gaoming means intelligent and I think that that is what an Emperor should be, on top of other things., other than a few brief mentions he is uninvolved in other things._

 _You probably have noticed the childish nature of my stories, but in my defence, I'm thirteen._

 _Update soon._


	3. The Ghost's Scribe

**A/N:Hello abain and welcome back to The Haunted House, where things are getting way less scary as time goes by. Yep, I need to include more scary stories.**

The two kids were about to start running for their lives but the door that had been open just a few seconds before banged shut as the figure shut it right before their eyes.

"No, don't leave. You cannot I beg of thee". Screaming Po and Heng made for the second exit but a small flash of red and the red creature was directly in front of them like a guard blocking a door. "I have but one request from thee". Still screaming they lunged for the staircase, hoping to find salvation, but once again the figure appeared in front of them.

The two (Po completely drenched in sweat from all that night's running),ducked under him (or in the case of Heng jumped over him) and ran into a deserted room, a couple of chairs and a mirror making up the sole furniture in the room. Heng swiftly turned the lock and threw the key in the direction of the window. But the red creature (only the great dragon knew how he got in to the room), caught it. And then dropped it as it fell through his palm.

"Now that that has been sorted"-

"What do you want ? Who are you ? Who lives here ? What is this place ? Do you want mon"-

"I will answer thy questions in detail in but a while. But if thou wants them now. I wish to tell you my tale as life is not long even for a ghost, and I believe it worthy of existence. I am the trickster Kunxiao. Suo, Suijin and Gutao Dasui and this is the House of Dasui. Finally I do not want money. I want a scribe. And if thou wilt more answers then thy must listen to me for I hold all of them".

"What do you want a scribe for"?

"I have already answered that question, if of course thy hast been paying attention".

"Speak Chinese"!

"Ok ok, so I don't really have an accent. I just do that to all the guests".

Heng's look (Po was panting too much to notice what was going on) spoke more words than sentences ever could.

"What, don't look at me like that after a thousand years of living in this dump life gets a bit, you know just a bit dull".

"So you randomly decided just now that you wanted this story told"?

"My time is running out, three more nights and I will fade away inyo my next true life, and yet I have seen things that I must share".

"Like"?

"I will not answer any more of your questions. All the answers are in the story. And if you really want to know then grab a piece of paper, some ink and a pen. Oh look there's some next to you", indeed a quill, a piece of parchment and a round bottle of ink had appeared on a chair. Heng sat down an

d took them, Po rather less gracefully did the same.

"I will now begin".

 _This story truly begins with the Dasui's fall from grace. And yet that is an entirely different story. This second story starts with Sunijin's creation._

 _I'm not sure if either of you have ever heard of Chi, but I will explain him shortly. Deadly and unhinged with a morbid fascination of blood, pain, life and death. A nasty piece of work. And certainly not one you would trust a dying child's healing to under normal situations. Suijin was given by his birth parents to Chi, believing that the pirate disguised as a doctor could heal him, and of course keep him alive. Chi did both of these, but at a terrible cost. That innocent child had been turned into an absolute patchwork of a monster, his fur various different shades of green and blue. His tail, once a stump, now prolongèd and at the end, as if to add insult to injury, a scorpion's stinger. Terribly ironic as you will soon see. The child's parents dumped him in the nearest orphanage, in this very city to be quite precise._

 _Gutou had been born four years before that, a weakling, hairless and unloved by his mother so much so that one day she hanged herself in the living room. He was always the most difficult to control. And of course for so many years he hated himself as the cause of his own mother's death. Pink, naked and disliked by all bùt his father(the whole town knew it was his fault), he gŕew up in difficulty, he was picked on so much at school that he made it a habit to run away from it as soon as the doors were open. Maybe it was because of his extraordinary speed that he did this, or maybe it was because of this that he had such extraordinary speed._

 _Last of all was Suo, he was not fast, nor strong but was gifted a mind powerful enough to rival the emporor's. He had grown up in the orphanage with Suijin, and by the time had adopted them they were already pretty much brothers. They said that without Suo Suijin had no smarts and without Suijin Suo had no mind, I'm sure you can see whý some people could interepret this as them being extremely close. Gutou completed the trio and they were all set for success until disater struck, only six years ago._

* * *

Footnote:

 _I wish I could have somehow explained Kunxiao's reasoning better, but I know that this will never be perfect. Don't worry the horror's coming soon._

 _Suo means lock . So lock breaker._

 _Suijin means mixed. He is slightly based off of Frankenstein's monsters. Dasui means breaker. So mixed breaker._

 _Gutou means_

 _bone. So bone breaker. If you have read the five he makes an appearance in it (albiet a rather brief one for now)._

 _Update soon._


	4. It All Went Wrong

**A/N:I know fast updates right ? Enjoy.**

 _For Gutou it was an ordinary morning, well ordinary enough. The shouts from outside often occured if you lived here, and he had done so for fifteen years. With a constable like Ho (who had spent a minimum of twenty years in jail) a chief guàrd like Li Dong (whom everyone knew got payed extra the more he made anyone sùffer) and that Scorpion that seemed to always follow them around, you got used to the flow of life, every few days someone was dragged out of their home and lashed in front of the entire vìllage. As a younger chìld he had often toyed with the imagination of saving all those people, but now that he was fifteen he would have to grow up, several yeaŕs more and he would probably leave the whole place altogether._

 _The first time he had any idea that somethinģ was wrong was when he walked downstairs. His father was normally at the table with Suo and Suijin, while Kunxiao made the breakfast, now it was just the two latters. Still he forced himself to calm down as he sat, even though everý instinct told him something was wrong, like that day his mother had allegdedly commited suicide, even now he still doubted that, whenever he looked through the pàst his moþher was there holding him, caring for him and nurturing him as he gŕew._

 _His brothers were alŕeady at the table, as usual wearing no shirts and identical pants of red. Suo also eqquipped with his gigantic pink tintèd glasses, matching the mongoose's black, brown and reddish fur surprisìngly well. The spèctacles themselves were almost the size of his face. Suijin's mutational tail swinging underneath the table, just as creepy as the first time Gutou had seen it. His father had told him that ifvtheir family hadn't adopted him the hybrid creature would most likely have died, because of prejudice and because of Ho._

 _Just then Kunxiao waddled over holding the first it had confused Gutao as to how at one moment you could leap right through the ghost (though i felt as if you had been dreñched in ice cold water) and yet sometimes he was just as solid as they were. The poltergeist in turn had explained how he could concentrate hard and that if he did so hard enough he could be almost normal._

 _Gutou noticed that there were only three bowls of breakfast (rice pudding with cherry syrup) as opposed to four. Suo must have noticed this before him though._

 _"Is father busy today"._

 _For a breif second panic flashed past Kunxiao's figure. Then it was gone."You could say that"._

 _"Where did he go"?, demanded Gutou._

 _The ghost looked at all three of them, as if considering something._

 _"Are you hiding something Kunxiao"?_

 _Normally a nervous Kunxiao was a comedic affair, the satan red ghost sweating what looked like milk, now however too many people were nervous to laugh._

 _"N-no. W-why would y-you think that"?_

 _"All the curtains are closed, the doors shut and probably locked and you're blocking the only exit out of this room. That and our father's not here"._

 _Gutou was too fast for the ghost, leaping off of his chair, his breakfast still untouched as he bolted for the front door and leapt through him to before he could react. Suo was not as lucky and crashed onto him, Suijin crashing into both of them, and landing on a heap on the floor. Gutou ignored all this, ignoribg his chattering teeth as he kicked open the front door and stepped outside, to see the most horrible thing he could ever imagine._

 _His father, bespectacled and wearing black to match his fur, was crouching, his head resting on a stand. Li dong standing beside him lifting an axe almost as big as the gargatuan croc. His father noticed him, mouthed something and winked at him. Gutou had just enough time to take this all in before the axe fell._

 _He was now staring at his father's severed neck, the spine just visible as the elderly lynx's blood poured out, staning the cobbled and stony road a more vivid red than anything. The rest of his body hanging limp. The whole world was spinning, someone near fainted, but Gutou took none of this in. His father, the one who had truly raised him, loved him, listened to him, understood him, and believed him when he said that he had not killed his mother. Was dead. Gone, finished, kaput, about as live as Kunxiao, just as dead. Maybe he too would become a ghost. For a moment Gutou held onto that small glimmer of hope, but the darkness of anxiety and despair covered the light. He was falling, falling, falling._

* * *

F _ootnote:_

 _Well that was kind of brutal don't you think ? Anyways couple of things I should mention._

 _Li dong, Constable Ho and Scorpion are all characters from the nick show, whom I have once again decided to borrow from._

 _What do you think ? Update soon._


	5. Searching the Vault

**A/N: Next chapter we get to see some action, quite brutal action worthy of the T rating. But first I have to get this subplot out of the way.**

When Gutou woke up, at first he didn't want to believe anything. _He wished it was a dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't. The memories came flooding into his head like a monsoon rain. His father winking, as he always did. His father, completely calm. His father mouthing something, which he never did. The furless lynx sat up bolt upright in bed. Leaping off of the bed and down to the kitchen dining room. He calmed down now,there was no need to make such a large disturbance at one in the morning, no light came from anywhere, and he decided against lighting a candle. What had his father said ? In the box, the vault...If only Gutou had been closer, maybe then he could have heard his father's last words. He heard a motion and turned around swiftly._

 _"Gutou"? It was Suijin, his voice completely high pitched as usual._

 _"Suijin. What are you doing here"? He asked, a bit kinder in tone, the hybrid after all was only eleven, Suo twelve, this must certainly be harder for them than for him._

 _"You're not running away are you"? He sounded worried._

 _"No, of course not. Why would you think that"?_

 _"Suo said that some people commit suicide after they have had terrible ordeals. Are you going to"-_

 _"No, I'm not go_

 _ing to abandon you now"._

 _"OK, I'll just go back to bed".Gutou froze and made a decision which saved both their lives_

 _."Wait, you don't happen to know where dad kept all his stuff"._

 _"His room. In the vault under the bed. Why"?_

 _"I'm looking for something"._

 _"Oooh, can I help. Please"?_

 _"Fine but you have to be quiet"._

 _Quickly Gutou brought his younger brother up to speed, explaining everything that had already happened. And his hunch that his father had meant for him to find something. Well, he certainly wasn't making it easy for them. Their father's room was a complete mess, and quite frankly, if they didn't know where the vault was they would never have ever found it. They managed to clear a space and emptied all of the vaults contents, there on the floor. There was a bunch of string, a pair of knives, a small mallet, about the size of Suo, a fat stack of paper, several ink bottles and quills, an old letter and their father's diary._

 _"OK, leave the diary for last, we won't really be able to study it if we don't even know what we're looking for. I have a feeling it's not the knives, the mallet, the string, the ink, or the quills, you check out that letter, I'm looking at these documents". Swiftly and silently they began reading. It was a long time before anybody even spoke. Finally Suijin began._

 _"Dear ,_

 _We would like to give you a warning. Your activities are not pleasing us and are certainly not for the betterment of the populace. Accept your wife's death and stop snooping around. If you want to play hero go to some other village. Your wife died by her own hand, i suggest you ask your son about this if you care so much. You are only causing a disturbance. If you do not heed this warning action will instantly be taken._

 _Truthfully, Scorpion"._

 _To Gutou it was a relief. Here it was, the proof why his father never disowned him. Why he always believed that Gutou was telling the truth. Because Gutou had, always told the truth. The documents were a waste of time. Something unneccesary. Just family letters, bills, taxes, complaints, all the sort of letters grown ups recieve. They were about to look at the diary when they heard a knock at the door. Gutou ran over to the curved window on the second floor landing. He looked down. And what he saw made his stomach churn. The hateful, vile, evil little creature that had caused his father's and probably mother's death. Scorpion was at the door._

 _"Who is it"?_

 _"Scorpion", his voice normally calm and peaceful was pure acid._

 _"What are we going to do"?_

 _"Grab a knife, I'm going to open the door, stay out of sight until you get my signal"._

* * *

 _Footnote:_

 _I don't know where i got the inspiration for this little fic. Maybe it was Suicide Squad, but i haven't watched it yet. Anyway tell me what you think and Update soon._


	6. The Arcahnid's Poison

**A/N:My first actual death on Fanfiction, other than Jong and a few side characters. It is also the beginninb of the Dasui's completd loss of innocence.**

 _To Scorpion nothing seemed wrong. A more careful person would probably have wondered who opened the door, and have looked up to see a furless lynx clinging onto the mantelpiece. But she saw none of this. She wasn't here to kill, but to remove the evidence had gathered against her and her lover. If the children got in the way they would die early deaths, if any of the children saw her they would die early deaths. But she was confident of success. If anybody ever asked whqt happened to the Dasui's they committed suicide for not going to the orphanage. She climbed up the stairs, slowly calmly as if she had all the time in the world. And she did. She mused for a bit that it was a nice house. Maybe one day she could come and live here. But she prefered her mansion. This place8 was not stuffy enough._

 _She continued on the second floor, looking directly at all the doors. If anyone needed the bathroom. Oh so much pain. She reached 's room and knocked before entering, hoping to wake someone up. Her first idea that something was wrong was when she entered the room. She was pretty sure that Ho had said the room was empty, bit the vault was, and it's contents were strewn about the floor. She also knew that amongst the contenfs were a mallet and a knife. Well, she would call in the morning and see what they knew, if they knew too much she would just follow standard procedure. Get rid of them. She lit a match and threw it over the papers, setting fire to it, along with the string, she knew the room would contain it, but was glad of the damage anyway._

 _As she walked out of the room, someone else did the same with his. It took Suo three seconds to guess what would happen. It had taken Scorpion two seconds to smile and pounce on him, leaving no way for him to manouever. He was stuck under her, his glasses knocked askew. One pincer holding him down by the neck applyong just not enough force to crack it. The arachnid was enjoying this, she lived off of pain and suffering, it was in her nature. But she had not been wary enough. She hadn't noticed Suijin hiding under the bed in his father's room, or putting out the fire before it touched the diary. Now she didn't notice the hybrid aim a knife with precission at her head. If it had connected it would have been the end of her, but she deflected it with her tail._

 _"Sorry sweetie, I'll deal with you later", she made sure to sting Suo with just enough poison to paralyze him for a few minutes. By the time she looked around Suijn was already charging at braced herself for the impact, getting ready to pounce upon the approaching creature. Once again however she proved that having eight eyes was not neccessarily that great an advantage, gor she did not notice Gutou rushing at her and grabbing her stinger just when it was inches away from Suijin's chest. The arachnid however was easily stronger than him and threw him off into the wall. She then grabbed Suijin's hands with her claws and applied enough force to break them._

 _In the future Suijin would grow to understand than most of his bones on his limbs were made out of solid iron. As Scorpion did this now he just thought himself lucky. Somehow all the loud bangs had awoken Kunxiao."_

 _"Look kids, I know you just lost your dad and all, but yeesh a ghost's gotta sleep"._

 _His appearance caused a minor pause in the battle, but Gutou was the first to lash out, with a well-placed claw strike to the side, causing Scorpion to slightly relieve Suijin of some of the pressure. The hybrid promptly brought up his knee , connecting with her head, with enough force to break her neck. However, she had managed to get free from the hold and move along. The knee didn't kill her but it certainly winded her._

 _She landed on her back several paces away. Rising up and scuttling over to the stairs, if Li Dong was here, oh those kids would suffer. Gutou seemed to know what she was thinking and leapt over the railings, so that he was standing in front of her on the stairs. Suijin blocking her escape._

 _What Scorpion did next was probably her biggest mistake so far. But you can't blame her. She had been humiliated, insulted and defeated by a bunch of children, and of course she was furious. Throwing caution to the wind, with an enormous battle cry she leapt upon the lynx, her stinger piercing his undefended skin as injected him with a couple of drops of venom. If Suijin had not been so close he would have died. Yet with strength the young monster didn't know he had, he pulled the flailing Scorpion off of his brother and threw her across the room. His face streaked with worry as the lynx began to writhe completely and jerkily, foam piling up in his moath as he coughed up a bit of blood. Finally he fell rigid and stood still._

 _Scorpion once again landed on her back. But was somehow unable to move any part of her body._

 _"Nerve points", Suo explained with satisfaction as he stood over the fallen arachnid, dragging a mallet the same size as him. "Now, I hope you don't think I'm a fool. I know how dangerous your poison is. Is he dead"? He gestured to the fallen lynx. Scorpion was silent._

 _"Is he dead"?! Silence._

 _"IS HE DEAD"!?_

 _"I don't know"._

 _Scorpion was panicking now, completely loosing control. She was jerking every one of her limbs but to no avail. The end came quickly for her._

 _With a truly gigantic cry of haterid the mongoose lifted the hammer over his head and brought it down on her face._

 _"IF-YOU-EVER-TOUCH-MY-FAMILY-AGAIN-I-WILL-DESTROY-YOU"! Each word punctuated with the falling of the mallet, crushing her face, blood gushing over her body. Nobody knew how long it took for her to die. But Suo continued for much longer. Rhythmically smashing her bleeding body to pieces._

 _When Kunxiao finally dragged him off of her, she was an unrecognisable lump of flesh and blood. The mongoose was shaking, tears streqming down his eyes as he fell down into unconciousness._


	7. Loosing Normality

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for everything. Enjoy.**

"That can't be the end"! Complained Po, fully gripped by the story.

"Yeah" agreed Heng."What happened to Gutou"?

"He didn't die, did he"?

" I do no know what was in Scorpion's poison, nor do I know what it did to him. It changed him. The Gutou I knew truly did die that night".

 _A few days before the mansion had been a calm, quite, peaceful place. And yet now it was a desolate and silent place. Nobody spoke. Suo stayed in his room, shaking like a leaf, looking at the walls, twisting completely all of a sudden. As if he was being haunted by Scorpion's ghost. Kunxiao had explained to Suijin and Gutou that to kill someone would stay with you for your whole life, therefore I reccomend we leave Suo to recuperate for a while. The mongoose was clearly very weak. He also explained that noone was allowed outside of the house, as they were all on sick leave from ghost had created an illusion of Scorpion heading back to her home and had maintqined it all the way through to her room, whene the illusion vanished. Her actual body had been burnt in the fireplace. Therefore if anybody else knew that Scorpion had been here, and if they had desired to investigate then they would explain that they had no knowledge whatsoever of Scorpion ever being in the house._

 _Gutou also had some side affects from the battle. He was bruised all over, the purple bumps , catching to his otherwise flawless pink skin. He also was extremely weak and tired, and he too spent too much time in bed. But he did not spend his time twisting and staring into space. He devoured the diary. Page after page of it was new information. Most of his life people had blamed him for his mother's death, and yet this provided all the proof he needed that he wasn't to blame. The only analogy that could come close to how he felt was this; it was as if he had spent his whole life walking with his hands like a clumsy fool, and had just discovered the purpose of mother had apparently worked closely with Scorpion. As her slave. Scorpion made money from prostitution. And his mother had been her best sale. And she had rebelled. But Scorpion hadn't killed her. The arachnid had apparently been sad (though Gutou did not beleive that such a vile creature could have any emotion) at the command. And yet who had given the command. Every answer opened another question for him. And as he unlocked more and more information everything began making more sense. Pinqu was the center of the illegal slave trade and prostitution centres of China that Emporor Gaoming had tried so hard to abolish. It was the perfect plan._

 _Where would be the last place on earth the Imperial Army would search for prostitutes and slave ? A small isolated village like Pinqu seemed ideal. If anyone found out they would be dealt with in due course of time of course, just like his mother and father. And then who would be able to manage all the negative critiscism of wasting military efforts on a minute village, efforts which could be used to help stop the slowly escalating friction between China and Mongolia. All these were the reasons Scorpion (and her accomplice(s) if she had any), had chosen Pinqu as their main base, and also the reasons why he simply couldn't write a letter to the Imperial Army explaining his predicament. And that was another question. Was Scorpion working alone, had the threat bow been eliminated along with her ? He doubted it. The diary had explained how she had been given the order to finish off his mother. And that meant that she was working with or for someone. He guessed the most obvious one would be Ho and Li Dong. He was for some reason certain it was Ho, Li Dong seemed more like the type of guy to get bossed around, rather than boss everyone around. And that left him with one final question. How would he get back at them for all the years of his life had been ruined._

 _He could hang them, that would be ironic condidering his mother was found with her neck through a noose attached to a chandelier. But somehow it didn't feel painful enough. He wanted them to suffer, long, slow, painful and agonizing deaths. That was exactly what he wanted from them. But how ? Stabbing left marks and a relatively intact body. He both wanted and needed a way to kill that was untraceable to him. No weapons could be used, Detectives it was said are able to recognise the owner of a weapon and a weapon itself just by looking at it. His father had always joked that it was because they could save the blood . Finally a death that made it look like an accident. The perfect recipe for unpious men. The sugar mill._

 _He was grinning broadly now, lying in bed ready for action. His target, Constable Ho. This was going to easily be the best and most brutal thing he had ever done. A few words on a letter, an urgent one, but not too urgent for guards to get involved. And that fat shit was finished. His father was practically avenged already._


	8. Cruel and Unnatural

**A/N:My latest and most brutal chapter update yet. Or ever really. To be hinest I am going to ask my dear readers whether or not this deserves an M rating for gory death, because this certainly does. This fic is nearing it's end and I will finally be able to continue with my other stories. To be honest I only started writing this because I had no idea how to Update my own fics. So i wrought something else. Xion if you're reading this this is how i deal with writer's you for reading. Please review. Enjoy and update soon.**

 _Ambushing Ho was easy enough, he had sneaked out of the house and sent an 'urgent letter to the elephant telling him he was needed immmediately at the old sugar mill. Knocking him out required only three logs and a tonne of rope. Preparing his funeral was the hardest part. Gutou had told Kunxiao that he was going to visit his father's grave, and the ghost had consented provided he got home before nightfall, this was proving difficult. He had knocked Ho out, beyond the reach of the chains, and was trying go hall the fat creature towards them with minimal success. Eventually he made it, by nightfall. In the end he decided to come back in the morning to deal with him, a night of shock, and cold was just what he deserved._

* * *

 _This could not be happening, thought Ho as he noticed the already spinning mill whells, and the grinning naked face of Gutou Dasui, he had always hated that boy, but this was just too much. He was attached to a length of old and rusted chains, suspended above the sugar grinding stones. Even he wasn't stupid enough to know what was going on, murder of the most brutal and unforgiving kind._

 _"Let me explain to you, , what I am about to do. In my hand I have a knife, one of my dad's, I can give you either a quick and merciful death, or I can see how long it takes for you to die after you're put through the wheat shredder, over here"._

 _"And why, for the upteenth time are you dangling the man in charge of Pinqu in front of, as you put it, the 'wheat shredder'"?_

 _"You know why, and that is why you are here, because you know, and it's because you know that I am doing this.", he was serious, but at the same time more insulting, as if talking to a simpleton."I. Want. You. To. Confess."_

 _"To what"!? Panic was already overflooding the elephant, he was tring not to think of the fate that awaited him. He had heard somewhere that if you think too much on something you dread, it only makes it all the worse._

 _"Let's see will this jog your memory up a bit", he activated the shredder, now moving at unimaginable speeds, but Ho did not descend yet."Your toes will be destroyed first, broken by their sheer strength, you will feel the pain immediately, and if you had a brain somewhere nearby I would reccomend confessing your, how shall I put it, sins ? Or does that sound too noble for someone about to take your life ? Eventually your legs will reach the crushing stoned, your knees should crack particularly loudly. Once it reaches your, how do I put it, manliness the pain will be so excruciating you'll probably die from shock. If you have survived by now you will feel your belly churn as it and all your vital organs are crushed. If your ribs are particularly tough you might even slow down the stones, but believe me when I say I doubt this. At this stage you will have certainly died already, and then it will reach your throat, what's left of your windpipe will be crushed, eliminating any hope of survival. Your head and arms will go in last but you will not live past that stage, nor will I stay to see any of this, all I want is your confession, Constable, and all that pain can be avoided"._

 _"Please", the constable's eyes were tearing up, and he must have been feeling so much dread it was inexplicable._

 _Gutou felt no pity as the chains started their slow descent towards the jaws of doom. How could he after all? The creature that had ruined his life was about to suffer so much pain it was like a moment of bliss, he could only feel absolute glee as the first parts of the elephant started getting crushed._

 _"Please", begged the elephant._

 _"Save me the trouble of begging will you, it will only tick me off even more", he laughed._

 _The first cracks resounded amidst the elephants cries of pain, he had just lost all his toes._

 _"Confess", Gutou drawled in a sing-songy voice._

 _"To what"? Cried out Ho, the pain already unbearable._

 _"You know to what"._

 _"Fine"._

 _The lynx felt triumphant. This is for you mom. And then his face fell._

 _"They tortured me", he cried."The pain was unbearable, they would throw darts at me, and drink the blood, they would put hot coals down my pants. They would have never let me go", the tears were flowing incessantly from his eyes. They wouldn't let me eat or drink anything that wasn't burned or as hot as fire. And all that because i",he errupted into a fit of coughing and crying and wheezing."Because I couldn't kill your mother"._

 _"Who were they"?, asked the lynx in a small voice, the chain no longer descending, the stones no longer rolling._

 _"Li Dong. Young Gutou, just end my torture"._

 _Gutou knew what he meant, and he felt sick with himself, he had done this to an innocent._

 _With a great cry of rage he threw the knife, and Constable Ho breathed his last. Finally let go from all his miseries._


	9. The Feeling of Dread

**A/N:My goal is to finish this story by Sunday at least. My long term goals are to finish The Five and this fic by the end of november. Well things are ceryainly heating up for the Dasui's aren't they ? Enjoy.**

 _For some unknown reason Gutou felt a strange sense of dread as he opened the door to his house, maybe it was the fact that he had added to the sufferings of and killed an innocent man. Or maybe the dread of what he would do if anyone found out that he had added to the sufferings of and killed an innocent man. Run away he guessed. But what if it were Suo, or Suijin, or even Kunxiao, he couldn't run from his brothers or from the ghost. Maybe he would leave the country._

 _As he stepped inside he realised that the main cause of all his misseries was, and always had been, Li Dong. Damn he hated that stupid reptile. To hell with him. And that 'stupid reptile' had just added to all the crimes he had caused the Dasui's to suffer. With legal read the letter on the wall with an ever increasing feeling at the pit of his stomach, a kind of fury, bitter and sour, but also a sense of calm, mellow and in a way blissful._

 _The letter read:_

 _"Dear Dasuis,_

 _Due to the unforseen and unimaginable tragedy of your late father's death, you arenow under no valid or real type of care. To put simply. Orphans belong in an orphanage. And let's face it would I ever lie to you ? As for the unfortanate demise of the late Mistress Scorpion I have but a couple of words._

 _Meet me at the tavern at the far end of the city. If none of you come you will all die. Meet me at sundown._

 _Yours truthfully,Li Dong"._

 _Your funeral thought Gutou, but not even the emporor's jester (whom it was said could make a man cry tears of laughter at his opening line), could make a joke out of this._

 _"Guys, you really need to see this", he called out. It was strange but in a way it felt like the voice was not his own, maybe of someone he had once been, but not him, not now. He felt sick with himself. He felt hatred boiling within him. Li Dong did this. And he would pay with his life._

* * *

 _Ten minutes later the four occupents of the house had all assembed around one table. They had all read the letter in silence and all felt disgusted. Suo was shaking like a leaf and Suijin could barely hold the mongoose still in his paws. Kunxiao was insisting they send this to the Imperial Army, immediately. Not only was it proof of all that had happened, but it also proved that they were being threatened, in maybe a week they could have Li Dong sacked and executed, maybe with an axe, or hang him. As long as it was ironic._

 _"And by that time we see that ironic death we'll all be ashes at the bottom of the river",complained Suijin, the hybrid was all for going into hiding for a few days and then get to an Imperial Army base with the letter as proof, and Li Dong several Li away._

 _Suo spoke squeakily for a few minutes."It would never work, the nearest base is across the river and in monsoon we'd never get across, moreover the guards would get to us before we even reach the river. What say you Gutou ? After all you are the oldest living person here"._

 _"We can't run and we can't hide. They say the best defensive is to go offensive. So that's what we do. We take him out. Then we send the letter to the Imperial Army and get him sacked and killed. But first we take him out"._

 _"I say we kill him straight away", growled Suijin darkly._

 _Gutou was about to say he agreed when Suo stepped in."Shut your mouth"._

 _For a few moments everyone was silent. Suo went on."You guys don't know what it'slike, t-to kill someone"._

 _"I do", said Gutou silently."I killed Ho this morning. For a few moments everything was silent. It seemed that only Suijin was shocked by this. Gutou would never have doubted Suo's intelligence, and Kunxiao was a supernatural Kunxiao spoke._

 _"I suspected you might have. I know what it's like. I have done it before. Long ago. It's why I'm a ghost"._

 _Suo wentbon."It's like you're someone else. Not the same, never the same. As if a piece of you is ripped out when you kill someone. You become something lower than a demon"._

 _'"Fine", said Suijin. "You killed Scorpion and you killed Ho. I kill Li Dong"._


	10. A Bit Too Hopeful

**A/N: OK I have just seen the new full KFP 3 trailer. The official one. Several days late I do realise but the best I can actually do. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this chapter and on the official trailer. Only two or three chapters after this one. Enjoy.**

 _The plan Suo had devised was ingenious, a little too hopeful and simple. They knew that Li Dong couldn't kill them himself in a tavern full of people, but assassins weren't that uncommon in China(rather the opposite actually), and neither were hitmen or bounty hunters (the only real difference between the three actually being the degree to which they followed the law), therefore every precaution had to be taken._

 _They would come two hours early, just to make sure it wasn't a set up. Suijin was wearing a hood and a mask and was sitting at a separate table, Suo was upstairs and Kunxiao was hidden in one of the barrels of wine. Their part was set. Gutou sat waiting until sunset, watching people walk past, uninterested in him. Most walked away without even a glance in his general direction, those that didn't either quickly look away or hurry off glared daggers at him, but he ignore them. In later years he would be famous for his power to remain in the same constant feeling of sadness and melancholy, though never daring to show it._

 _Li Dong finally arrived at sundown exactly, Gutou gave his timekeeping a short and curt nod of approval, but showed no other signs of noticing him. It was an odd sight to see sitting on the same table together. On one side a gigantic crocodile with fists the size of a large wok, wearing grey armour, several bruises visible on his snout, even that big enough to swallow his partner whole. On the other side a scrawny and pink lynx with no fur on any part of his body wearing casual red pants. It wouldn't be hard for your imagination as to set off to work on what these two were doing together. That was why almost the entire inn was staring at them. At first just a few involuntary glances in their directions, then prolonged periods of complete and clear staring. Soon they were the center of the whole inn. Gutou didn't care however. This was merely between him and the croc, noone was getting in his way._

 _"Master Dasui", greeted the croc finally dropping the lynx's gaze. For the two of them were mere moments before staring deeply into each other's eyes, as if each could read the soul of the other._

 _"Master Li Dong"._

 _"I see you have recieved my message"._

 _"Well, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't."_

 _"Now as to the topics of the letter. You and your brothers have no legal guardian in the eyes of the government"._

 _"It goes to show just how blind the government are doesn't it. Especially if everyone in government seems to be traceable to the guilt of at least one but often far more crimes, and the government never gets executed"._

 _The crocodile flashed a smile briefly, knowingly." It's an interesting thought of yours but I can't be bothered by thoughts during these troubled times Don't trust everything you think, thoughts are just that, thoughts"._

 _"Troubled times ? In Pinqu, don't make me laugh. I am not here because of your letters or because of my father or to discuss anything else to do with this. My one and only request Mr Dong. I want answers. And you have them._

 _."Ask ahead boy"._

 _"Why did you kill my mother, why did you kill my father, why are you trying to destroy my house"?_

 _"I will answer all of these and more if you answer me theses questions. Why did you kill Ho, what do you want and why are both your brothers here"._

 _"If you answer my questions I have to answer yours". The croc nodded."Then let's begin"._

 _"Fine, but we promise not to lie to each other, at all"?_

 _"Deal"!_

 _"Your mother knew too much, so did Ho and Scorpion so now I don't need to express my thanks that your family killed them all. Your father was in debt to me, You could see that that was my payback, if a little large-scaled. I am not trying to desroy your house."_

 _"Why do you want me here"?_

 _"Ah-ah-ah, don't forget our little deal, you answer my questions as well"._

 _"Because I thought he arranged my mother's murder. To kill you. To help kill you"._

 _It was a standoff, well more like a staredown. Both staring each other into the eyes. The brown and the black ones. Finally Li Dong spoke._

 _"You have answered your own question"._

 _"You want me dead, and I want you dead. We're both fools"._

 _"Why"?_

 _"I anticipated you would try and take us down, so we came early and took out the guards. I'm the fool for not coming alone. You are the fool for sending incompetent imbeciles to deal with us"._

 _"You find fault in both mine and your own plans, that is noble of you. Maybe a smidge too noble"._

 _Gutou attacked first, but Li Dong was more then ready._


	11. What to Do ?

**A/N: Well this is the final battle chapter and after this little short we get an epilogue and a finished story. End of. Update soon.**

 _The lynx aimed a fly-kick to the crocodiles face, but the lizard lifted the table as a shield, causing the lynx's padded paw to get crushed against the table. By now at least half the inn(and the innkeeper) had ran outside, knowing full well that the two of them would tear the house down, father literally. The lynx aimed another kick but was batted away by the flick of the large reptile's tail. The hairless cat crashing against the wall._ Li Dong smirked as he drew his magnificently sized sword whirling it around in an arc that could behead people in their hundreds. _His smirk faded as soon as Suijin leapt at him from the back, weilding a long metal chain, which he wrapped around the croc's neck, disrupting the flow of air in the body. He instinctively dropped his sword so that he could use both his hands to free his windpipe. A move he would later on regret as he could already see black dots clouding his vision. Using every inch of strength he could afford the crocodile pulled at the chain, allowing a gulp of air to pass through to his lungs, but not before Gutou had launched a number of flykicks on his torso, winding the reptile severely. The enormous croc struggled in their grips and kicks for a short while longer, but had to change tactics before he lost every bit of oxygen in his body._

 _Spinning his tail under Suijin he tipped over the hybrid, who's grip on the chain loosened for enough time to let him grab the chain and swing it in the direction of the lynx. Gutou's incredible speed proved now both a gift and a curse. The cat dodged the blow, but Suo never even saw it coming as it sent him flying into the wall, a significant crack heard as he crashed against it, his neck most likely already broken. For a few moments Gutou stood there, dazed, the room spinning around him. One thought came to him as Li Dong's tail came swinging towards him. He couldn't lose Suijin._

 _He now fought with renewed vigour, ducking the tail as it smashed a table in two. Now the inn was empty and falling apart. Oh well he would probably go to jail after this. But what was important was that he didn't let Suijin down. Not now not ever again. Suo could rest in peace knowing he was avenged. He aimed another kick at the crocodiles heart, but it missed and instead crashed painfully against the bar, the metal bar mind. But that didn't hinder him at all. His sheer determination to keep what remained of his family safe driving him through the pain. He whipped out his father's knife. Staraight to the point. Li Dong bared his teeth and snarled ready to bite if he had to._

 _Nobody ever found out how the fight would have gone if Suijin hadn't jumped in, nobody ever needed to find out._

 _Instantly the hybrid had the massive croc in a choke hold from the front, gripping his throat with his paws, his claws digging into the crocodiles windpipe. The reptile followed suite, placing the hybrid in the same position. For a long time nobody moved. And then it all happened so fast nobody knew when it started. The door was kicked off of it's hinges, a broken piece of wood against the floor. Some guard opened fire on the room, spraying it with bolts. Suijin got hit all over the back of his body, blood issuing from each and every one of his injured appendages. Li Dong got a fair few on his legs and some on his tail, but his armour meant it made no real damage._

 _In Suijin's last moments he did something noone in Pinqu would ever talk about, but they would never forget of either. He ripped Li Dong's throat out, some veins sticking out loosely. And they both fell, pools of crimson blood surrounding the floor. Nothing more then lifeless corpses._

 _"Noooo"! The cry came from the heart and was so deep that everything seemed to pause._

 _None of the guards spoke. None of them did anything. None of them tried to stop Gutou, who was now placing the dead body of Suo next to Suijin. His face streaked with tears, His eyes red and puffy. That was the last time anyone ever saw Gutou Dasui cry or shed a tear for anyone. And the guards did nothing. They just watched as slowly Gutou fell asleep. And noone awoke him for a long time. Gutou was allowed to sleep. For in his dreams he was still a child._


	12. Your New Home

A/N:The **Final Chapter of The Haunted House. This has been a fun run and a very fun ride. I have appreciated all the reviews and thank the reviewer for their help in guiding this fic into success. So the Basic plot and what happened to some of the characters and then a couple of notices. Enjoy the final chapter of this fic.**

 **Basic Plot:**

 **The story starts with a bored Po and Heng (both their fathers currently working) wondering the streets of Pinqu in search of something to do. Eventually they come across an old and wierd-looking abandoned house that was definetly not there before. They are forced to go inside after a grouped of 'bandits' chase them into their only safe heaven in town. Inside the house they encounter the ghost Kunxiao who more or less makes them listen to his'tale'.**

 **Kunxiao's tale starts with the brutal execution of Mr. Dasui as his sons(Gutou, Suo and Suijin) are forced to watch. Their family plunged into chaos the brothers search for answers. When Scorpion comes along she is killed in self-defence after they all exchange blows briefly. Gutou is poisoned and seemingly forever changed for the worse. He brutally murders Ho who in turn tells him that it was Li Dong who ordered the killing of his mother. Gutou, Suo and Suijin then arrange to kill Li Dong, but their plan fails. Suo and Suijin are killed and Gutou sent to jail. Li Dong didn't make it either. In jail Gutou meets Chi, who promises to teach him everything he knows about survival. Po and Heng are then allowed to leave, musing on the stories they have been told.**

What Happened to Who?:

Kunxiao:

The life of a ghost had never been a nice one. Kunxiao had met and befriended so many people, and he had outlived all of them. He had watched them die, and watched them go. But now he was going away himself. Into his next life. Wherever the winds of fate blew him. But he knew one thing. No matter whag nobody would ever forget the Dasui's.

Po and Heng:

"That story was sick",commented Po. It was nearly midnight by the time they left the house, but the wrestling match was still going on.

"No wonder you were crying".

"I was not".

"But then again it was actually kind of sad".

There was a short pause. Neither really knowing what to say as they trudged across the dark streets of Pinqu. Their minds full of the city's events.

"You don't think it might have been a trick",said Heng after a while.

"What ? The story"?

"No the bandits".

"What bandits"?

"The ones that chased us into the house".

"You don't think it was an illusion"?

"I think we should ask Kunxiao".

"It took them a full twenty minutes to realise the house they had just walked out of was no longer there.

"That is some creepy"-

"Shit".

The bandits weren't an illusion they were just there. But the house wasn't.

"Po leg it"!

And the two kids ran with all their strength, not even looking back, to see the furious'bandit leader' chuck his mask onto the ground.

"You try selling dumplings to people".

Gutou Dasui:

 _The days following his brother's deaths were short and easily the least memorable. He couldn't eat for grief. He wanted to talk to Kunxiao. But noone would leave him alone. He slept through his trials. The first time he truly woke up was in jail._

 _He was so cold. Shivering and skinny, practically just skin and bone, nothing more, nothing less. All he had done in the past few days made him feel sick with himself. He felt an emptiness where his heart should be. But he didn't care. He heard a voice. A strange unplacable accent._

 _"Hey kid",the owner of the voice was a camel, truly huge, standing three metres high. Gutou noticed he was bleeding. From his mouty, nostrils, hooves, ears, eyes, even his pants were stained crimson with blood."Dasui"._

 _Gutou nodded."I knew your brother. Suijin was it? I made him the way he was. How is he"?_

 _"Dead"._

 _"Oh, that's sad. Don't worry I'll make your stay comfortable. Jixiao bust the kid a tune"._

 _The camel threw over his blanket. The rat started singing._

 _"Starting at the new school,_

 _Trapstar, business as usual"._

 _And for the first time in weeks Gutou smiled._

 _"I'm Chi by the way"._

 _"Gutou"._

* * *

Footnote:

I don't know why I put that song there, i just felt like it.

Pinqu means poor area, which i think is quite a fitting name for the village.

I hope you have enjoyed the tale of Gutou Dasui, trust me you will see more of him.

Enjoy and Update soon.


End file.
